User blog:Kikchair/WIKI Art Online - Chapter 2
IF YOU HAVEN'T READ LAST CHAPTER~ Read it ~~ [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FanCy/WIKI_Art_Online_-_Chapter_1 HERE] Last time on WIKI Art Online: While waiting around for Ash and Lizzy, Gegi met Kieran and they leveled together for a while. Michi busted Alaya for her Gratsu fanfiction – which wasn't actually “busting”, it was a regular occurrence with Alaya. Ash and Lizzy joined the game around the same time, they didn't know where Gegi was so they waited around for her, and nothing much more than Ash clashed with Kira worshippers, nothin' out of the ordinary. Tori wasted no time, diving straight into leveling when she joined the game, but along the way she was interrupted by some “noob” Sharpshooter, her name was Alex, she figured she'd take her under her wing and show her the ropes. After all this had transpired, a cloaked figure – the GM of the game - Akihiko Kayaba summoned everyone to the commons of Floor 1, where he explained to all of the players, that they can't remove the NerveGear, if they do they will die IRL. And if they die in the game, they'll also die IRL. Several players have already lost their lives. The only way there will be to leave this game is to get all the way to Floor 100, and beat it. This episodes theme/music: Opposite of Adults by Chiddy Bang ~ WIKIアート・オンライン Floor 1: Part 2 «MOVING ON» ---- ---- Alex's POV Whisper Kikichara: are u ready to go back? Whisper Lolasonya27: sure. where are u? Whisper Kikichara: I'm over by the gate to the villages we were at earlier. Well, at least she's good. Otherwise wouldn't be acquainting myself with someone so weird... and well she saved my life too back there. ---- Tori's POV “Hey, why are we even leaving so soon, anyways? Everyone is back there still.” “You heard what the GM said back there. The only way we can get outta here is to beat the game. Why beat around the bush to avoid the inevitable?” “What's the rush though?” “There is honestly no rush. Realistically, we will be either stuck in this world for years … or die in the process, before we beat the game. But why should we sit around and whine when we can actually try to win?” “But, if we have years, why are you going off into the darkness without anybody?” “You're here. And I'm here. I'm helping you, remember? So you can survive. Listen, if you don't want to be here, you can just go back to the commons. There's probably hundreds or thousands that will occupy these early floors until the serious players clear all the floors.” “No, please. Well, I want to play too, and I'm grateful. I just don't understand why you aren't acknowledging the danger you're in here. It'd be a lot helpful to party up so you pretty much won't die. You don't wanna die do you?” “What? Of course I don't...” But that was a lie... “No, but if I just sit around...” If death comes to me, I will not protest, I'll accept it... “All the deaths so far...” But I won't fear it... “Would be in vain if we don't...” But I won't lie to myself (to other people, sure whatever), I sort of want it to come. “Fight back...” ~ “I guess you're right. But anyways, lets get to it?” ---- Kieran's POV There Gegi is...even though she was on the other side of the commons I'd spot her out anywhere. I wonder, am I staring? How long have I been staring... Why...am I? I've liked girls before, it's not like I'm any stranger when it comes to “love”, but it's usually something that grows overtime. It's cliché, I know, but they say, that when you first meet that special one, it's so different than with anyone else, there's a special connection there. Honestly, I don't think I would of said yes to any other girl tagging a long with me, I'm a real awkward guy like that. But, I said yes to her. Why did I though? I've been racking my brain over it since the second after. Do I like her? That's a stupid question. Does she like me? Now, that's even more stupid because I know she doesn't. Who would? She is over there, talking with some girls, there's two of them. Must be her best friends Ash and Lizzy. She told me earlier that she wants me to meet them. But, I don't know, was she even serious, anyways? I'm not sure. Hell, for all I know, I may end up just being another friend on her friends list. Now that her friends are here, I don't think that she's even noticed me over here. I wonder...has she forgotten about me already? Fuck. ---- Alex's POV I really get this feeling that this girl really hates me, or at the least, just doesn't like me. But really just seems too standoffish to me. She can be pretty rude but I'm not sure if she means it. She's just so weird...why am I here? “You know, I'm always pretty intrigued when a nub chooses the archer class on these sorta fantasy games.” You know, she keeps calling me a noob or something like that which again, makes me feel like a nuisance. I can't really tell again if I should be here. “Oh?” “Yep. It's a really hard class to solo on mostly.” “But you do it.” “Yeah, well, I've been playing for a while. It's harder to level because it's harder to do quests and dungeons with bosses, because of the lacking ability with melee combat.” “Really. How long have you been playing?” “A few hours, most likely as long as you have. I'm just better...” I really don't like her. ---- Alaya's POV “Before we head off for the hunt, Michi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~” “NO.” “But....” :( “No.” “BUT IT'S A SMUT SUNDAY!” “I saidddd no.” Does she really think she can do anything to stop me? I run off to the market area of the city. Michi sighed and followed, “Fine.” ~ I purchased todays Ereri 365!...and as usual Michi had to read it out loud to me... “Day 300: Bad Boy (Smut Sunday #43) (Student/Teacher AU.” “It's great bae” It took a minute for her so read through it – I bet she loved it and everything... “THIS IS DISGUSTING. Why is Levi the 'good boy'? EREI IS ILLEGAL HE'S LIKE 50.” “Okay, okay...he's not that old tho~” “Pretty much tho...” ~ “Oh heichou~~~~~~~~~~~oh heichou~~~~~~~~” I don't want this recent turn of events to make anyone – especially Mich and any friends we meet along the way – sad in anyway. I'll always do everything to keep them happy... ---- Yazzy's POV Ya know, I would really hate to hate to die alone up in here...maybe there's someone here I can hook up with. I mean not hook-up. Not in that way. Well I dunno, maybe eventually //AYE// Everyone around here is just. Damn freaking out all of them. No self control. There's three girls just over there – they probably are okay, I mean they look the most sane. But it's always the ones that look the most sane that are the most insane, isn't it? Fuck it. ---- Cam's POV “hEY Xav, Dani, over here!” I always feel like quite the third wheel around them. I'm not gonna complain. I hate it when people complain about that sort of stuff. But I don't feel like a third wheel in a contempt-ish way, rather it's just that I ship them. Yeah, I just love to be around them. They're my best friends. “Hey Cam do you think they have internet cafes in this game? Or just internet?” “Um, no. I wouldn't think so Xav...” “Oh, damn.” “What? Why'd you ask??” “Oh I was just wondering because how are you going to watch your YouTubers now. And well me too.” “WHA------” “Xav you probably shouldn't have done that.” Dani chimed in “dksvhvdhvjdsvkdvdascudcasgdsf” “Oh he's malfunctioning, again.” “Oops....” Xav saying that was the last I could remember because... I then passed out, for probably a while. ~ When I woke up, I was lying down somewhere. I don't know where. I was in a bed so maybe it's some hotel or a house. And it must have been hours later too...because they were eating dinner. The hell. “Ha! You see, I didn't kill him, he's fine.” “You nearly scared me to death, Xav!!!” “Nearly~” Xav grinned I'm actually sort of worried about how we're going to progress from this point forward... I wonder if they'd be okay if we didn't progress into the game straight away. I think getting a house here on Floor 1 and being steady would be a good way for us at the moment. I don't want to bring up the conversation because I don't have an idea at all what they're thinking. I don't wanna you know, drop a bomb on them. Or make them feel obligated to side with me if they weren't sure or something. But of course... “So, you guys. What do you think about staying on thi s base floor for a while? I think we can really benefit from not jumping straight into the game. They have houses and hotels, it's like a whole city on every floor. We could stay here, take a slow. Get a house. There's hundreds of thousands people that joined this game already. There will be a nice community on each floor for a while, most likely.” Of course Dani thought of it first, she alwayss did. So we did. We got a house with the accumulation of base currency they gave us at the start of the game. ~ It was a while later when Xav picked up another conversation with me “Hey Cam. How cool would it be if like, YouTubers or celebrities were on this game!?” “Fu---” I began to fall, but Xav was sort of sulking behind and caught me. “Of course, they aren't from Japan, though!” How cool would it be if Phan was Japanese like us... woah. ---- Dami's POV It always takes me some time to get used to these sort of games...fuck. There's hundreds of thousands of people on this game, they said. It's going to be hard to compete and all for everything. Well, I know I can do it so it's mainly like whatever. It's actually complicated. I always imagined the environment of these fantasy-styled games to be a lot more rural than this one seems to be. I sort of like it. This is pretty urban. It's probably a lot more fantasy-esque outside of the city area that this is. You see, if we were in some place like, I dunno Milwaukee, what would be doing? Milking cows – not for me... I actually don't know what you'd do in Milwaukee, but it sounds pretty lame. Do they even have farms in Asia? Are there farms in America? But you see, we're in Japan. Actually, we are not. We're in Aincrad! ~ No, actually no... You see, the point I'm trying to make here is... (I'm not very good at making points) I don't want to follow everyone into those battlefields and fight for my life. I mean, maybe eventually. Shoudln't I settle first? I mean I don't care if they all dive to death but I really don't feel like doing that. WHAT I want to do is … ya know. Like work here in the city. It's urban, yeah? So there's gotta be like, bars or clubs somewhere. I can ride up a pole – what I do best, or twerk – also what I do best … for a living! I mean I already do IRL but... ---- Gegi's POV Ugh...where did Kieran go. I really wanted him to meet Ash and Lizzy...damn it. Maybe he didn't leave yet. I try checking out his location or messaging him on the social panel, but his settings are set to “Do Not Disturb” so I can't. Damn, is he ignoring me? No. He can't be. Maybe he already had his settings to that in the beginning – before we parted, or even met... I really miss him though. Wait, what? ~ Lizzy points out that someone is coming towards the few of them. And they're all really confused, don't know who it is. ---- Red's POV Before this game started for a while, weeks... Alex and I had some contact. Not a lot. It really sucks how you can be best friends when you're younger but grow apart so much by the time we are only teenagers. But we were talking briefly lately, because she decided she was going to play this game. Honestly, the main motivator for me to play this game was actually her. I saw it as an opportunity to spring back our friendship and I just really hope it works, honestly... I meant to message her at least within the last week or two about meeting up when it started so we could play together all from the beginning... but I got anxious. Now I don't know where she is at all. I can add her and check the map for her location … but … This is like a whole world, it's pretty hard to navigate I guess. But it's the only hope I have here. I'll try. ---- Yazzy's POV I approached these three girls I was observing. Well honestly I was just staring at them for a while but not in a creepy way But anyways, As it turns out, their names are Ash, Lizzy, and Gegi. They're pretty nice actually. And I guess I'm right about them being more sane than the rest of the people I saw around... Then again, we just met... (A/N: I'm lazy to write dialogue soz not soz) But I'm not all that sane and innocent either. Point is, we really clicked and I'm glad I got a solid group now. I think I could really , really make it to the end with these girls, maybe adding a few others we meet around the way. Floor 100, here we come! ---- Red's POV Damn it, I've been trying for hours upon hours to find her. This first map or battlefield, whatever you want to call it, it seemed pretty simplistic seeing the pictures online before the game started. But this is nothing like the MMORPG's anyone would have played before. There's no autowalk feature. You walk all these paths yourself and damn is it tiring. But I am getting closer to were Alex's 'dot' (location) is on my map... so ok. ~ I heard voices ahead of me after a while – pretty sure one was Alex but I couldn't really tell what she was saying (A/N: am I just lazy to make more dialogue...yes I am) “Alex!” She looked pretty surprised to see me , given even hours after Akihiko Kayaba's announcement, a vast majority of people were still in the city – either relaxing or worrying their asses off... “Red! How'd you find me?” “Well, as creepy as it sounds, I sort of tracked you on the map. In a total not stalkerish way...” I didn't know who this girl she was with was though. She seemed pretty nervous and like she wasn't going to introduce herself or anything. So I did. “Hey, I'm Red, who are you?” “Oh. My name is Tori. Feel free not to call me...anything...though..?” I just assumed she was a friend of Alex, “Mind if I add you maybe? IGN?” “It's Kikichara but please, be at liberty not to.” ~ “Alex, do you mind if we...go?” I asked her “Tori is it ...--?” “Oh my God. Yes please. Take her off my hands~~” Alex and I walked off then, but she looked pretty aggravated. I still don't get who that girl was, but even though we haven't been close for years, I know Alex. And if I intend on lasting on this game for at least a relatively decent time, I'd give her time to steam off – before asking. Of course I still will, though. ---- Kieran's POV I can't remember why I even left without Gegi. It was the friends. I said I'd meet them – for her. I said I would. But, if it was just her, coming along with me, I'd be just fine with it. But two more … even one more. No, that's too hard. Honestly, I simply just do not care if I die. I just don't. I'm alone in this, I'm alone in the real world. I don't want to bring death to me... I don't care though, but do I? Have I FOUND something to live for..? I would turn around and go back if I could, there's so many things I've done that I'd do this for. It's a recurring pattern. But maybe I can better myself. Because I think I've found something. My only hope is to reunite somewhere along the way. Please. ~ But in the mean time, I won't give up. For this hope. This world can't beat me, I will survive. ---- ---- NEXT TIME ON WIKI ART ONLINE: Hell, like I know...yah. ---- ---- ---- ---- Category:Blog posts